You can let go now Daddy
by MusaRiven
Summary: Songfic about Ron's realtionship to Rose. R/Hr R/S


You can let go now, Daddy

Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like

Five year old Rose sat on her pink little bike that Ginny and Harry had bought for her in birthday present. Her mom stood at the end of the road with 3 year old Hugo in her arms.

''Are you ready Princess?'' Her daddy, Ron Weasley asked her. Rose nodded and started to stamp on the pedal.

_He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

''Don't let me go daddy.'' Rose said from her seat.

''I promise Princess.'' Ron ran a few more meter then he let go of the bike and saw his daughter ride her bike all by herself. When Rose had came all the way to her mother she noticed that Ron weren't there. She saw him stand 30 meter away.

''Mommy, did I made it?''

''You did sweetheart. You run your bike all this way all by yourself.'' Hermione took her helmet and smiled. Rose turned around and ran against Ron.

''I did it daddy. I did it!''

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready_

To do this on my own

''Scorpius is nothing like his father.'' 16 year old Rose stood in the living room of her parents house.

''End of discussion. You don't know Malfoy.'' Ron sat in one of the arm-chairs reading The Daily Prophet.

''Yes I do. He has been very nice to me, and is very happy for me and Scorpius.'' Ron saw a tear running down her cheek.

''I don't wanna hear it Rose. There is no way I'm going to let a Malfoy into this family.'' Ron stood up and face his angry daughter.

''I'm not your little girl anymore. I can take care of myself.'' Rose broke out in tears. Then she disappeared upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Hermione entered the living room.

''What?'' Ron sat down again. Hermione walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

''Ron, do you remembered when we were young. All in love and that stuff.'' Hermione rested her forehead against his.

''Of course I do, but Malfoy Mione! Seriously?''

''Why don't you give the boy a chance? But do whatever you feel is right.'' She began to get of him but he stopped her.

''You always know how to get me change my mind, don't you.'' Hermione grinned and kissed him.

It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

Ron knocked on Rose bedroom door.

''Go to hell!'' He heard that she was still crying. He didn't answer he just opened the door and walked in.

''How about you take him here so I could meet him?'' Rose face him with joy in her eyes. She didn't say anything she just jumped out of bed and throwed her arms around his neck.

''Thank you.'' She whispered into his ear.

''Just one thing. Whatever you say, you'll always be my little girl.''

I was standing at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife

23 year old Rose Weasley stood by the altar with her father and Scorpius Malfoy. She wore a long white dress with a silver ribbon around her waist. Ron and Draco had at least become friends…. For their childrens sake.

When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm

''I'm'' Ron answered. She could see the tears in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

''I love you daddy.'' She whispered into his ear.

'Till I whispered in his ear  
You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own

It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

Ron, Hermione and Hugo rushed to St Mungo. Rose had given birth to a baby boy. When they came into the doors they saw, Scorpius, Draco and Asteria. When Ron walked over to his daughter laying on the bed with the baby in the blue blanket, his heart began to beat faster and faster.

''Do you wanna hold him daddy?'' Ron couldn't answer he just managed to nod. Rose handled the baby to Ron as she said.

''We're gonna name him Ronald Jr.'' Ron looked up from the baby and looked at his daughter. And even Voldemort could try. But no one could wipe the smile of his face.

It was killing me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wasting away to nothing  
In that hospital room

Ron had become sick. He was fighting for his life. Rose and Scorpius had got a call from Hermione in the middle of the night. They asked if 15 year old Ron Jr could watch his two younger sisters. When they got to St Mungo, Hugo sat and waited for them.

''He might not survive through the night.'' Hugo said. Rose got tears in her eyes. What was she going to do without her daddy there to tell her what to do? They entered the door to the hospital room that Ron laid in. Hermione sat beside him and held his hand. She was crying hard. They didn't know what was wrong with him. Neither Ron or Hermione were that old.

'You know he's only hanging on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breaking

''You know he's only hanging on for you.'' Said Hugo to his sister as he hugged her.

''Scorpius.'' A weak voice said from the bed. ''Come here.'' Ron patted the bed besides him. Scorpius walked over and sat down. ''Take care of my little girl.''

''I promise sir.'' Scorpius smiled down at the man.

''Rose.'' Rose sat down besides Scorpius. ''I love you Princess.''

As I crawled up in his bed, and said

''I love you daddy''

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go 

Ron slowly went a sleep and his breathing stopped. This was the death of Ron Weasley. Rose cried hysterical, so did Hermione. Scorpius embraced Rose and Hugo embraced Hermione. One last time, Rose heard the voice of her father in her head.

''I love you Princess!''

You can let go 

So I cried all the way through this because I'm REALLY sensitive. So tell me what you think and thank you for reading it. :D


End file.
